Giving In
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: Black Doom has to marry Ixis Nagus. Obviously, he isn't thrilled about the idea. Circumstances related to being an alien force him to give in to the wizard. AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Except Agnes, she's mine.

Giving In

"I refuse to marry that abomination!" Black Doom shrieked.

Due to an accident a year ago, he was stuck in the form of a demonic hedgehog. His great grandma, matron of the Black Arms family, had consequentially left him on Mobius. Why she was allowed to rule over him was still beyond his comprehension. He'd proven himself to be a more-than-capable leader.

"You will marry Ixis Nagus," she said. All three of her red eyes stared him down. Her tone was stern and no-nonsense. "It'll be good for the family."

"I will be fine on my own, Agnes!"

"As the heir to this family, you need to find yourself a suitable mate. Ixis Nagus is just the kind of-"

"I can find my own mate Agnes." Black Doom had his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his pale gray muzzle. His three red eyes stared back at hers.

"Now, now, Doom," she chastised. "As head of this family, I can make any decisions I please. You know that as well as I do. If I say you're going to have Ixis Nagus as your mate, you will do it. I don't care how well you can ignore the urges to mate. Sometimes, you just have to suck up your pride and do it. How else will our family continue? You'll say no to any female I choose for you, so you'll just have to use-"

"I'm perfectly capable of having my own children Agnes. As you're well aware, my body can-"

"Transform into a female's when the time to mate has come. Yes, I know. Which is why Ixis Nagus has been chosen to be the father of your children. He's not that bad to look at."

"Not that bad to look at? Have you even seen him Agnes?" Black Doom's voice echoed around the room. "He's a complete abomination! An unholy-"

"You be quiet!" As the words left her mouth, Black Doom felt her hand hit the side of his muzzle. "Ixis Nagus is a fine mate for someone of our species. He's powerful and eager to lead."

"Grandma, I'm not looking for someone with power who'll try to take my role the first chance they get. I want someone with... Someone who can prove to me that they're worth the trouble I go through for them. Someone who demands my attention, but won't get in my way. Someone who can lo-"

Agnes couldn't stop the laughter falling from her lips. The words Black Doom had been meaning to say died in his throat as his ears folded back and he looked to the floor. Agnes couldn't catch her breath enough to talk for a good few minutes. When she finally did, it wasn't without chuckling.

"I've never heard of anything so ridiculous in all my life. You've been around these Mobians too long, Doom." Black Doom refused to look at her as words continued flowing from her mouth. "Love is a wasteful thing, Doom. It doesn't do a thing for anyone cursed with it. Much better to marry for other reasons. Honestly, what's been happening to you on this planet?"

"Of course, Agnes," Black Doom mumbled. It was time to give up. There was no arguing with her, as usual.

The demonic hedgehog made his way outside, ignoring the yelling coming from Agnes. The sunshine out there did nothing to help his mood. There was simply no way he'd accept Ixis Nagus as his mate or husband. There were plenty of people who could satisfy him during mating season. He could easily mate with himself if he had to. As far as he was concerned, that was preferable.

A pair of birds flew by then, chirping and singing together. A rare, miniscule smile graced his muzzle. Living on Mobius truly had had an effect on him. Trapped among them, as unwilling to attempt to understand him as they were, some of their ways had affected how he thought on certain matters. Black Doom, once ruthless prince of the Black Arms family, had decided he wanted love in his relationships. A greedy, undignified, egomaniac wouldn't be capable of giving him that.

Power was no longer everything he looked for in a mate. Why Agnes couldn't grasp that was beyond him.

Black Doom sat on a nearby bench and looked up at the sky. Birds and clouds passed overhead and soon he was allowing all three eyes to close. Minutes later, someone sitting beside him nearly went unnoticed. Silence reigned before Black Doom had to ask.

"You want something?"

"Just to see you."

"Couldn't you wait a few days?" Scarlet eyes opened and looked at the hybrid. He was sitting, right hand lying atop the lobster claw that made up the left. Something seemed to be troubling him.

"You don't want to marry me." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"No." Black Doom was just as blunt. "You definitely wouldn't be my first choice. Why did you-"

"Black Agnes came to me," Nagus explained. "I saw no reason to deny her request."

"Of course. There is no reason to deny her."

Once again, silence filled the air between them. It was incredibly awkward sitting with someone you didn't care to know any better.

"Well, I have some business I should attend to." Nagus stood and nodded to Black Doom. Once he had done that, he departed.

Black Doom sighed and placed his face in his hands. Much as he wanted to hate the Mobian, his natural lust for power prevented it. The wizard was powerful, that was certain. What he lacked were good looks. He knew it was hypocritical, but a sharp-toothed, drooling, old hybrid wasn't what he was looking for in a mate. Agnes was convinced the union would be good for the family. Black Doom knew she was right.

-After Wedding-

"You see, it wasn't that terrible."

Black Doom couldn't disagree more with Agnes. For all intents and purposes, she'd just sentenced him to live on Mobius. For however long an Ixis Wizard could live. Black Doom shoved a piece of the Wedding Cake in his mouth. It wasn't flesh, but in this form, his system could handle it.

"You are prepared for the wedding night?"

Black Doom momentarily choked on his cake. As soon as the words left her mouth, his appetite abandoned him. He was in fact unprepared for it. The mere thought of sharing a bed with his new husband made him shudder. It was a marriage of power. Sex had no place in it.

"Of course."

Agnes took the words as good news and left him to his thoughts.

Across the room, Nagus was also thinking over matters. When Black Agnes had approached him about combining the powers found in his body and the ones her family possessed, it seemed like a great idea. Mobius would see the reign of the Order of Ixis in due time. If only Black Doom would help him. Something told him the alien prince would deny his wish simply to spite him. Nagus growled in frustration. The one thing to help him farther his goals was more likely to ignore him. He'd simply have to get Black Doom to agree with him and help. Surely someone like him would want control over the planet.

Nagus pulled himself from his thoughts when he saw Black Doom leave the room. He followed him shortly after. Halfway down the hall, the alien turned to look at him. His arms were crossed over his chest and an expression of complete seriousness was on his face.

"This is a marriage of power. Nothing more."

"Of course." Nagus smiled, baring all his teeth. "No reason I can think of anyone would want anything more to do with you anyway."

Anger flushed Black Doom's face. Baring his sharp teeth as well, he snarled.

"There are plenty of things anyone could like about me." Hands clenched into fists at his side, though he'd never simply punch someone.

Nagus' laugh was grating and loud, echoing down through the relatively empty hall.

"You and I really aren't so different, are we? Hated by just about everyone we meet, nobody likes to be around us," Nagus got right in Black Doom's face. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to give in and accept your role."

"My role as what?" Black Doom lifted his head higher into the air. Nagus may have been taller than him, but the was the royalty.

"Wife, of course." A grin of twisted amusement etched itself into his face at Black Doom's angered reaction.

"I will be no such thing! I am a prince, not a princess. You seem to have a need for glasses."

"Black Agnes told me of your mating season." Nagus took a sick pleasure in seeing the alien prince's humiliation and anger cross his face. "If you're the one that becomes a female, how are you not the wife?" As the words left his mouth, he advanced on the hedgehog. Back Doom backed down the hall, growling when he realized what Nagus was doing.

"Don't think you can rile me up like those people you're used to manipulating. Anger me enough, and I'll simply remove myself from your presence."

Nagus ignored the words, instead grabbing Black Doom and pulling him into a kiss. A hard slap to the side of his face had him letting go of his newly-wed prince. Black Doom ran down the hall as Nagus simply stood there. He could wait. Doom would have to come to him eventually, whether he wanted to or not.

Five minutes later, Black Doom stood with his back pressed against the door of his bedroom. A hand was on his mouth, eyes still wide with shock. That kiss had been unnecessary. There was no logical reason why the hybrid would kiss him so suddenly. Unless...

"He will not show dominance over me," he growled. "Nobody has dominance over me."

-Next Month-

Nagus watched Black Doom make his way around the kitchen. The alien was a good cook, despite typically eating humans. Then again, he wouldn't get terribly far with his usual eating habits in the form of a hedgehog. As the hedgehog bent over to look into the oven, Nagus couldn't help but allow his gaze to wander to the other's rear. The small black tail was flicked right up, nearly touching his back.

"You sure you don't want it?" Nagus had an eyeridge raised, gaze locked to Black Doom's butt.

The reaction was instantaneous. Black Doom's hands moved to cover himself as he shot into standing position, tail flopping over his hands. When he turned, fury had overtaken his features.

"No, I don't," he snarled. "It just does that."

The flushed look combined with anger was priceless to Nagus. Black Doom still hadn't quite gotten over the fact that they were married now. As a Black Arms, Nagus would've thought a month would be long enough for him to get used to it.

"I only have sex during mating season anyway."

Nagus watched Black Doom as he left the room. The alien had to be lying. Why would he wait until the one time of the month when he could get pregnant? Nagus narrowed his eyes at the door. It had to be another of Black Doom's attempts at avoiding him. Nagus growled as he thought about their life together so far. Black Doom had been going out of his way to avoid being alone with him for extended periods of time. And when the subject came up, he either thought of something he had to do or simply got up and left. With Black Doom growing more attractive to him with each passing day, it was difficult to deal with.

Out in the adjoining room, Black Doom was having some difficulties of his own. The room around him was spinning as pain shot through his entire body. He'd been holding the transformation off the last few days. Living with Nagus was causing him to be afraid of mating season. As a member of the Black Arms royal family, he had to carry on their bloodline. Transforming to a female and laying eggs he could deal with. It was the sex with Nagus part he was frightened of. Which was silly, of course. It wasn't as if the hybrid wizard could do any actual harm to him. unable to come up with a better plan, Black Doom yelled before running upstairs.

"Get the food when it's done!"

Black Doom's voice pierced through Nagus' thoughts. Before he could respond to the command, footsteps running up the stairs could be heard. Moments later, a door slammed closed. Nagus had never cooked in his life. Not well, at least. Red eyes turned to the oven. Rather than listen to his 'lovely wife', Nagus turned off the oven and made his way upstairs. The door to Black Doom's room was shut, as he expected. Nagus leaned against it and spoke.

"You know I can't cook." Soft pants from the other side of the door were the only response he heard. "Is this about what I said? You know it has to happen at some point. Why not just get it over with?"

"I don't want to!" This voice was higher, definitely not a voice belonging to a man. Nagus smiled. It had finally happened.

"Just open the door, Doom. It won't be that bad."

"I'm over two-thousand years old! I'd know whether or not I'd like sex! I prefer my own tentacles, thank you very much."

Nagus couldn't help but make a disgusted face at the mental imagery he got from that last statement. It was one thing to know you were married to an alien; it was an entirely different thing to know how exactly they reproduced alone.

"Doom, just open the door." Black Doom still didn't answer. "I have needs too, you know. Since we're married, you're the only thing that's ever going to satisfy those."

"Satisfy yourself!"

"That gets boring when it's the only way you can get off," he growled. "Don't make me have to rape you, Doom. I'm capable of it."

Black Doom looked at the door. All three red eyes were wide with fright. Nagus had no idea just how correct he was with that statement. His female form was for reproducing, not fighting. Without any of his powers, it would be impossible for him to deny the wizard.

"You agreed that this marriage was for power." Black Doom reminded him.

"That was before I realized how attracted I was to you," Nagus said.

"You wouldn't be if I wasn't trapped like this! If you saw my true form-" Black Doom had lost the last shield she could hide behind. Now she had to come up with something else.

"Your true form doesn't matter, because you're stuck the way you are until you leave Mobius." Nagus knew what the other truly looked like, it wasn't hard after seeing Black Agnes.

Black Doom growled low in her throat as Nagus spoke. He was right, and they both knew it. No excuse was going to get her out of this one. With a heavy sigh, she stood and went to the door. Upon hearing her footsteps, Nagus moved away from it. When Black Doom opened the door, Nagus looked her over before commenting.

Her form was beautiful. Full breasts covered with white fur stood out against the black covering the rest of her. A slender waist gave way to wide hips and perfect legs. The claws, sharp teeth, and horns were still there as well as the three red eyes.

"And it's all mine," he said.

Reaching out, Nagus stroked one of her thighs. Black Doom shuddered at the touch. Whether it was revulsion or something else didn't matter. He finally had someone that belonged to him and nothing on Mobius was going to take that from him. When she felt her body reacting to his touch, she moved away to allow him to enter the room. It's what she had chosen; Black Doom just hoped nothing bad came of it.

Black Doom hurried to her bed and fell back onto it. Laying there, she watched him approach with half-lidded eyes. Her body was ready, even if her mind wasn't. Nagus was nervous. He'd never been with anyone before. Nobody was willing. Now that he had an attractive female, alien or not, waiting for him, nervousness had begun creeping into his system. A different look had come into her eyes, one he wasn't sure was a good sign. Black Doom gave him a small smile when he hesitated.

"You shouldn't keep royalty waiting," she purred. A clawed hand beckoned him.

When he laid his hand on hers, he felt her yank him forward. Nagus landed on the bed beside her, his left claw landing heavily on her leg. Black Doom winced and shifted beneath him. Once his lobster claw was off her leg, she rolled on top of him. Black Doom looked down into his eyes as she lifted her body off of his before moving lower on him. Lips met his throat as a hand lifted his chin, moving his beard to the side. The other moved down his body, feeling each curve of muscle he had. Sharp teeth nipped at the sensitive skin of his throat, a soft moan slipping between her parted lips. Nagus moved his right hand onto her back, feeling the way she arched away from it. Her body pressed flush with his as yet another moan met his throat. Black Doom moved her mouth lower, causing his hand to trail up her spine. Shudders overtook her form as his own mouth opened with a moan. Her lips and teeth were heavenly. Sure, she bit too hard once in a while, but he would heal. It wasn't as if she was eating him. Hearing the sound of something tearing, Nagus tried to look down. All he saw was the top of her head and his own beard. He really had to cut that... A sudden lick to his bare chest had him gasping under her. His body seemed sensitive to every touch she gave him. Black Doom purred at the sound and moved both her hands to the belt around his middle. Undoing the clasp, she moved the sides onto the bed and tugged at the cloth she'd uncovered. Before he knew what to expect, a tongue was running up the underside of his erection. Nagus looked down at her, eyes meeting hers as she looked up at him. Drool slipped from his lips as he watched her lips close around the tip. She kept her eyes locked to his as her mouth moved down to engulf as much of him as possible. When he hit the back of her mouth, she pulled back at made a face at him.

"You did it," Nagus laughed. "Now do it again."

Black Doom growled, but did as he asked. This time, she added her teeth-lightly- as she moved away. She absolutely refused to suck. Nagus didn't care what she did so long as he was still intact by the time she was done. His hand wanted to sink into those quills at the back of her head and hold her there, but he knew better. If he did that, she _would_ bite him. Black Doom pulled her mouth away completely and looked up at him. Moving her body up, she got into position over him. Wiping some drool from his lips, she smiled.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"More than ever."

Black Doom kept her smile in place as she began seating herself on him. His erection slowly slipped into her tight cavern, engulfed in a heat he never thought he'd feel before now. Lips parted as Black Doom remained in place. Another living creature hadn't graced her body with his presence in too long. Nagus watched her breast bounce as she began moving up and down the length of his erection. Once again, drool found its way out of his mouth. The un-clawed hand lay on her thigh, feeling her muscles work themselves under his palm. Pants and groans filled the room as Black Doom's movements became more hurried. Muscles clenched around him as she let out a scream, slamming down onto his body. Sharp teeth bit into her lower lip as Nagus filled her soon after.

Leaning down, Black Doom planted a kiss on his saliva-covered lips. Lifting herself off of him, Black Doom plopped on the bed next to him. Nagus wrapped an arm around Black Doom as he shifted back to a male's body. Pulling him against his side, Nagus moved Black Doom into another kiss.

"You win." Black Doom's ears had flattened as he spoke. "I'll stop avoiding you."

Nagus smiled at Black Doom, moving his hand to his ears and attempting to lift them. Black Doom nuzzled his face into the wizard's beard and wrapped his arms around his chest. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep. He could worry about other things later.

**Took me a while to finish this, and I'm certain they aren't really in character. I honestly tried with the circumstances I set up for myself. **


End file.
